


We're Exactly Where W're Supposed to Be

by funeralofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Daddy!feels, M/M, moments that make you go awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralofhearts/pseuds/funeralofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis threw the Christmas party that year. They got an unsuspected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Exactly Where W're Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from Ho Ho Hopefully by The Maine) This has been a long time coming. It’s Christmas, it’s fluff, and there are daddy! feels. Umm…a couple things 1) I suck at writing endings, this just may be a 4 on the suck scale 2) I’m sorry if this is horrible but this needed to get out of my head

Family and friends packed into the living room. The smell of peppermint and vanilla hung heavy in the air. The sound of wood cracking and popping in the fireplace created the soundtrack to the night. And the twinkling of fairy lights and tea candles created a soft glow over the room. It was the perfect setting for their holiday party.

Louis’ sisters sat in the corner playing with Emma while he and Harry talked to Anne on the other side of the room. They were talking about vacation plans and how they’re taking Louis’ sisters to Disney World the next week. (It was a Christmas present Jay adamantly tried to get the boys not to give. She was convinced the girls didn't need such an extravagant present.) In the middle of talking about the hotel, Daisy or maybe it was Phoebe, let out a little squeal. “Emma! Where do you think you’re going?”

Harry and Louis looked over just in time to see Lottie scooping Emma up into her arms. Emma was having none of it though. Her chubby little legs kicked at the air while she threw her arms around. Her face contorted into a deep frown, cheeks turned red and angry tears threatening to spill over. “DA!” she whimpered out, “want Da.”

“Oh, you want your Daddy huh?” Lottie cooed to the wiggling baby in her arms.

Emma looked back at her aunt with tear stained cheeks and nodded her head with a pout.

“Oh you look just like your father when you do that,” Lottie sighed as she put the wiggling baby back on the floor. She got an excited “Da!” in reply.

When Emma was back on the floor she looked back up at her aunts before she got a determined look on her face. She had maneuvered herself into crawling position, but when she noticed she didn't have anyone’s attention anymore she made sure she held it again. With another shout of something that sounded something like “dada” most of the room was looking at her again.

Harry and Louis were looking on expectantly, Emma always throwing them for a loop with her actions and it seemed like right now she was going to again. They watched as she crawled over to the coffee table. They watched as she stared up at it with her huge cornflower blue eyes. And they also watched as she grabbed the edge and attempted to pull herself up. Harry was just about to rush over to her, make sure she didn't hurt herself, when Anne grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

“No, it’s okay,” she said as she pointed to little Emma standing somewhat steadily on her in turned feet, “Look, she’s okay.”

“Oh,” he breathed out. Emma had now let go of the table and Harry was nervous; his body tensing without him realizing. He was brought back down to earth by the little squeeze Louis gave his hand.

Emma was just standing next to the table with that concentrated baby look on her face. She had placed her arms out to her sides and lifted a tentative foot into the air before placing it back down in the same spot. The fact she didn't move seemed to confuse her and she looked down at her feet with an agitated glint in her eyes.

The realization of what was happening hit Harry and Louis within seconds so when they both turned to look at each other at the same time it was no surprise. They were brought out of their silent conversation by a shout of “Daddy! Da!”

They both seemed to have the same idea, crouching down and beckoning her forward. They were making grabby hands at her and calling out encouraging words to get her attention.

There were a lot of you can do it and come on sweetheart. Emma was looking on at them a little confused, but she was also extremely happy because her fathers were now closer to her height. That didn't happen too often.

In her excitement she began to clap her hands and stop her feet. When she realized that she was moving her feet and not going anywhere the clapping stopped. She wanted to get to her dads.

Lottie crouched down next to her, “Go on now Emma. You can do it. Go get your daddies.”

Emma looked at her aunt before looking back at Harry and Louis who looked about ready to burst from pent up emotions. And with a little shake of her head and hands she lifted a foot for a second time. This time though she managed to place it down an inch or two in front of its previous position.

The little squeals and sounds of excitement caused Emma to teeter off balance for a second, and the room to become deathly silent. She didn’t fall though; she brought her other foot forward to keep herself from falling backwards. The blue eyed girl didn’t stop moving, she kept placing one foot in front of the other on somewhat shaky legs.

Emma was giggling as she toddled over to her parents who were, trying and failing, to keep the tears at bay. She had this giant grin stretched across her face that cratered a tiny dimple in her cheek. Harry had a matching smile on his face, dimple in the same spot as Emma’s, and silent, over-joyed, dad tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. Louis’ hand was tightly griping his husband’s and he was letting out little choked laughs as the tears found their way down his cheeks.

They were over-joyed so when little Emma toddled into their arms they enveloped her in a hug and hissed her all over her chubby cheeks. The entire room had erupted into shouts of excitement and applause for the girl, but the tiny family was in their own little world.

Harry and Louis, their child, had taken her first steps on Christmas. It was unexpected and wonderful and something they would never forget. And with the fire crackling and the fairy lights twinkling in the background the trio continued on with their night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I would just like to say sorry if any part of her taking her first steps were blurry, the last baby I saw take their first steps was my brother and that was a little over 11 years ago….so yeah. I hope you liked it.)))


End file.
